Harry Potter and Destiny
by SexieAngelDiva
Summary: My 1st fic w updates! rr, it's about Harrys destiny!
1. Going to Hogwarts!

I dont own Harry Potter or neone wish i did LOL

Summary: A new grl comes 2 Hogwarts in the third year and ppl fall in luv with her!!! Itz my 1st fic pleaz R + R!!! I hope u like it!!!

Chapter: Going To Hogwarts!!!

"Are u happy to be going bak to skewl Harry?" asked ron. "Yes I am" said Harry. "I am glad that Tom RIddle is gone for good and that we can have a fun normal year at Hogwarts. How wrong he is.

"where is hermonie?" asks ron. Harry did not now. "i don't know" he said. So they go on the train. 

Ron and harry were talking about quiddich and stuff when they here a knock on the door. "Yoo-hoo" says hermonie. Ron and harry gasped. It was Hermonie! but she looked differntly. Instead of those dorky wizrd cloths, she wore a sexy tight shirt that says "sexy" in gold sparklesand that showed her tummy. she also had on a hott

black mini skirt and hott black boots. She had lost some weight her hair was dyed blonde and she had more curves. She was hott! "Wow hermonie you look hott!!!" says Ron. "o Thank you" said hermonie.

The food came and they talked a lot. "have you ehard about this new grl???" asked Ron. "No" said harry "who is she." 

I dont know" said Ron. But i hear she is going into our grade." "thats cool" said Harry. 

Just then Draco Malfoy comes in. "Well well isnt is Scarhead and Weaseley. And of course the mud blood"Harry and ron get up to defend hermonie becuz their real sweet to girls. "Don't you talk about Hermonie like that" says Harry. "yea" said Ron. Malfoy just laughs and goes away. "awww that was sweet of you" said Hermonie. they blushed becuz both of tehm like hermonie. (A/n: oooo love triangle!"

Anywayz they talk some more and then they realize that the train has arrive dat Hogwarts. "it feels so great to be back home" says Harry. "here here." says Ron.

Well that's the first chpater! The next chapter we meet this mysterios new girl and she gets sorted! So PLEAZ Read and Review! And be kind this is my first fic!!!


	2. The New grl

Chapter 2: The New Grl

Harry Ron Hermonie and the rest of the students went inside Hogwarts to the sorting feast. They went and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Wheres the food? Im starving" says Ron. Harry and hermonie laughed "Of course you would be thinking of food Ron" said Harry. hermonie laughs and harry liked it becuz he thought hermonie was hott when she laughed. So he reached out and tickled her. "AHAHAHAHAHA oh stop it harry" says Hermonie. She giggled. Harry liked tickling her especially on her stomach. Ron reached over and pulled on harrus collar. "waht do you think your doing" said ron. "I like hermonie" "well so do i" says Harry. ron got mad. "i am so mad at you. you could get all the girls but not me. let me have hermonie pleaaaz buddy ol pal?" harry sighed and said "ok." He was disapointed but he realized thaat he could get another grl as hott as hermonie. And Ron was his BFF and thats what friends do. "But who could i get with" thought Harry.

All of a sudden professor dumberdore stood up and says "Students I Have an annuncement to make. There is a new student here that we should be very happy to have. She has come her from America to study at this school." while he was talking ron whispered to hermonie "where is she? do you see her?" dumbledore says" may i please introduce-"

All of a sudden the doors to the great hall flew open. In walked a grl. Everyone gasped. Harry thinks this grl was in a word beautiful. She was about 5'6 the perfect height. She was very skinny and curvy. She had long wavy golden blond hair that shined. Her skin was very pretty. She had cool big dark blue eyes with a lil bit of green and gold in them. She mouth was pink and pretty. She was wearing a tight black sparkly minidress wit some cool shoes. "OMG thought Harry "she's HOTT!" P

rofesor Dumdledore says "Everyone welcome Ashley Danielle Radcliffe (A/n OMG what a concidence lol). "Ashley would you come up her and try on the Sorting hat it will tell you what house to be in." ASheley walks gracefully to the stool where the hat was and she put it on. "HMMMM where to put you" said the hat "i see good things in your way you have lots of talent hmmmmm" everyone was on the edge of their seats. "i know i shall put you in..........."

WOW a cliffhanger lolz! Hey r + r! In the next chapter we will see where Ashley goes and how she meets harry!


	3. AShley Danielle Radcliffe

LOLZ I heard you guys wante longer chappies so her e it is just for u!!!! 

Chapter 3: Ashley Danielle Radcliffe

"GRIFINDOR!!!!"

All the Grifindors stood up and appaulded and yelled. the other three houses just sat and sulked cuz thier losers hahah. AShley smiled and pranced ovr to the Grifindor table. She lookced for a spot to sit and she sat next to harry who was very embarrassed becuz she was so hott. She beamed at him and said "Hey cutie who are you?" she said in a sexy kewl voice. "Hello I am harry Poter" said Harry as she looked at him him sexily. "Wow your the one who defeated Voldemort!" Ashley said. "yes I Am" said Harry thinking damn she was hott!!!. "Wow" said Ashley. "Yea I now and these are my buds Ron Weaseley and Hermonie Granger." "Hi pleased to meetcha" said Ashley. "Me too" said Hermonie. Ron just smiled at Ash;ey and looked and her becuz she was so hott. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!" yelled AShley and Ron blushed and Hermonie laughed at him. Haryr got really mad at Ron becuz Ron got all the hott grls and Harry let him have Hermonie and now Asheley was flirtin wit Ron and Harry wanted AShley to get with him but she was flirtin with Ton. 

So while they were eating they asked AShley all about her. "Well I come from America and i liked it alot there. 

My old skewl was really kewl! no offense but thsi one seems kinda LAME." "yea it is" said hermonie. "Its pretty boring i mean we have dueling club and stuff but" "wow you have a dueling club???" "Yes we Do" said Hermonie "Thats so rad we had ne at my old skewl and i was the best" Well im sure youll be great here!!! 

"Thank you" said Asheley "But im sure your guys will be good to" "Harrys very good he took out Malfoy once.' 'Wow whose Malfoy???" "Hes a little idiot." "wow he sounds mean." "Yea but hes really hott" said Hermonie. "HERMONIE!!!!!" says Ron "Sorry Ron but he is!!!" "Do you had a bf Ashley?" asked Harry who is dieing to find out. "Yea sure!!! I'v e had tons of the m but not any1 at the moment!" "Wows that rweally kewl!" Just then Jenny comes up to Harru and says "Hi." "Hello JEnny" says harry. "Go away Jenny" said Ron "Every1 knows you like Harry so why dont you grow up " "Shut up Ron" said jenny an d she starts to cry. "Now look what you have done!!!" says Hemronie. Jenny crys and ran away. "Ill take care of this " said Ashley. So she goes and follows jenny to the bathroom where the ghost is . Jenny is crying and Ashley said "Whats wrong" Jenny said "i really really really like Harry but he wont even think about getting wit me" and cryed some more. Ashley just comforts her becuz she is nice and says "well Not to brag or anything but I am an expert on boyz and maybe I can help you get wit Harry." "Really?" said Jenny "O Thank you thank you thank you!!!" and she walks out of the bathroom with her new friend Ashley. 

Ashley said "That wasnt very nice Ron!!! Your sister is really sad!" harry was laughing at this becuz first she was flirting wit Ron and now she is yellin at him and for once Ron didnt get the grl haha! Ron sees how mad ASheley is and he says "im sorry." "Well thats better" says Ashley. and Ron is happy again. lSo then the feast ended and Dumblebore says "Go to sleep every1 " and then everyone goes off to their rooms. So ill see you tomorrow every1" says Ashley and they say "Bye Ashely!!!" and Ashley goes to hwer room. It is very big and has glow in the dark starst on the wall and the bed is pink and very big. She looked in her big floorlenght mirror and says "well is had been quite a night." So she changes into her cool satin pajamas and goes to sleep and crys becuz she couldnt tell any1 about eher horrible secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So thats the 3rd chappie I hope you like it pleeeeaz R + R pretty pleazzzwith a sugar on top!!! 

In the next chappie Ashley teachs Jenny how to make Harry like her and she meets malfoy and some other stuff happens


	4. Malfoy is really really hott

Hey I wanna say thanx 2 my bud Christina 4 helpin me wit dis chapter!!!!!! She ROX!!!!!

Chapter 4- Malfoy is really hott

Ashley wowke up and she got out of bed. "well this is my 1st day of classes" she thinks "i cant wait but i am so nervous" she was so nervous!!! So she gets dressed in a denim miniskirt from A+F(A/n I sooo want one of thos!!!) and a cool black shirt that shows her stomach that says "hot stuff" on it in glitter and she puts her hair up in a messy bun and puts on her cool new steve madden shoes and goes down to eat. everyone looks at her and thinks "wow shes so hott!!!" harry is there and he goes "Damn i wish i could get her" AShley comes over and says "hey Harry" and Harry says "Hey Ashley!!! How are you???" "I am so like KEWLIEZ!!! But o shot I forgot my books for class!" So she gets up and runs to her room and gets her books and runs back down. She is running and then POW she ran into someone and she falls down. "OMG I am so sorry!"says the guy and he picks u[ her books. AShley looks at him and falls in luv. This guy was hott!!! He wuz tall and had blond hair and he had gray eyes that were really sexy. And he was checkin her out to becuz she was really hott aswell.(A/n AWwwww its love!!! "Hi my name is ashley" said Ashley. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" "OMG Hermonie told me you were hott!!! But i didnt think youd be that hott!!!" Draco laughs. Ashley is thinking that this is love. "Wow" she thinks. "Hey do you wanna sit wit me" she said. "Sure!!!!says Draco" . So they walk to the Grifindor table and Hermonie is like "Hi asheley whos with you? OH NO NOT MALFOY!!!!" "What is wrong" says Ashley. Ron says "malfoy cant sit her cuz hes from Slythrin" "its ok guys hes wit me" say Ashley. "OMG LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIT YOU!!!!" says Hermonie "he cant sit here hes an asshole and he cant sit here" Ron says "yeah!!!!!". Malfoy is like "Everyone i am really sorry for being mean to you all." "Bullshite: says Hermonie. (A/n OMG what is up with hermonie she is Such a bitch!!!) "You got a problem bitch?" said AShley. "Yeah I got a problem witchu bitch" says Hermonie. "Come hear and sau it to my face bitcb!!!!" said Ashley. Everyone goes ooooooo and starts chanting "go Ashley Go Ashley" So AShley goes up and punches hermonie in the face and everyone says "Yea!" and then Ashley hits her over and over until shes bloody and Hermonie goes "stop it stop it im sorry" and AShely says "No bitch" and then she takes out her wand and says" Uglificus" and suddenyly Hermonie is ugly!!! It turned out her blond hair and boobs and everything was just a fake!!! (A/n YEA HERMONIE IS AN UGLY HOOOO!!!!!) "Hahahaha u are so ugly bitch!!!" says AShley and aHermonie runs a2way and crys and everyone says "Yea Ashley!!!!" accpet for Ron who is a gayass tard who goes after Hermonie cuz he likes the ugly bitch and hes a loser hahahh. Malfoy is so impressed at Ashley that he says "Hey AShley do you want to be my girlfriend" and Ashley says" Oh yea I want to be witchu" and then before they can kiss Harry comes up and says "NO WAY I WANNA BE WITH ASHLEY" and Malfoy is all mad and stuff and says" well were just gonna hafta duel to figure this one out!!!!"

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope that i am keeping you in suspense and i am going to write the next chappie as soon as posible next chappie we figure out who wins the duel and then another new student comes to Hogwarts and theres more love triangles!!!!!!!!!


	5. The duel and someone new

OMG HEY to all my luving fans lolz i am sooooo sorry that i didn't get to writ e the next chappie, there was a lot going on, in my luv life haha, and with stupid skewl.   
  
Anywayz now I have time to wwork on my story and this chappie is gonna be super long, yay!!!!!! I hope u enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- The Duel and someone new  
  
So Harry and Malfoy are gonna duel becuz theyn both think Ashley is the hottest [person EVA!!!!!! ASo they go on top of the hall and Dublemore is like "ready, 1, 2, 3, Go!!!!!" and every1 is watchin.   
  
They start yelling spells at each other and kickin each others ass, although Malfoy is kickin moer ass. AShley is watchin nearby and she is so happy that ppl are fightin over her!!  
  
Anyway Malfoy yells "Sirpensoshia" and this big snake comes and tries to eat harry but Harry starts wrestling it and he kills it. Then Harry was really really mad and he "YOu are not good enough for Asheley Rector Smepra!" and he kicks Malfoys hot little ass (A/n HAHAHAHA Malfoy is so sexie!) and then Harry wins and the Grifindors are happy but the Slitherins are not.   
  
Anyway Harry goes up to Ahley and says "hey baby I won do you wanna go make out" and Ashley starts crying and says "aHarry you are soooooooo sweet to duel for me but I cant get witchu" and Harry said "Why not I love you" and Ashely says "I cant it is a secret" and she runs away. Harry is really confused and he runs away and cries to. malfoy is real embarasses that Harry whupped his ass and he runs after Ashely to her room   
  
Malfoy goes into Ashleys room where she is crying on her bed. "She looks so beautiful and yet so sad" thinks Malfoy (A/n I cryed when i was writin this part) "What is wrong Ashly?" says Draco.  
  
"O XDraco I am so sad. I really luff both you and harry but I cant get wit any of u."   
  
"Why not, my love?" said Draco. " I cant get wit Harry becuz I have abig secert and I can gt witchy becuz you you are not good enough for me. You couldnt even beat harry in the duel, youre gonna have to be cooler for me tpo get witchu!!!!!" (A/n HOLLA heres a woman who is akickass and doesnt take shit from a man!!!!!!!!)  
  
"ok beuatiful, if thatswhat it takesto get witcu than i will do it, i will treat you so good grl, Ill bring you all kinds of stuff beccuz i love you so much and I want to get witchu." said Draco. (a/n Awwwwwwwwwwww!) "Ok says Ashley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`8`*~*  
  
THe next day Ashley gets up outta bed and gets dressed into a cool pair of lowrize jeans from A +F and a tight glittery pink halter and she does her hair all sexie in curls. She was tight yo. an she wasnt gonna take no crap from no man andher big secret was still makin her cry but she looked hott when she cryed so it wuz all good. She went down to the Great hall and all the boys start droolin like usual and all of a sudden she hears someune yell "ASHLEY MAH GRL!!!!!!" At first Ashley is like "oh no not harry I cant get wit him cuz of mah big secret and hopefully its not Malfoy cuz he aint man enough 4 me" (A/N GRLZ KICK A$$!!!!!1)  
  
Butt then she realzies that its her old friend (not old like Dumbderdore old HAHA ew gross) Charity!!! AShley yells "OMG where u been girl????" and they run and hug and everyonw luvs charity cuz she was Ashleys bud and AShley was the coolest. Harry who had just came in dining hall was thinking that she was also super mega hott!!!!!! Charity had really shiny long black hair and she had black lipstick and eyliner and black nail polish. She was like onne them goths or somehting excpet hott. she had on this tight leather coat and leathr pants and a leather tank tat showed herboobs. Their were spikes on her braceltet and necklace. She obiously wasnt gonna take shit from no one.  
  
Harry went up to Charity and was like "Hi Charity Im Harry potter" while looking down her shirt haha and AShley just rolled her eyes but she had manners so she says "Harry this is my BFF Charity Ivy Sheridan Snape" and Harry is in luv already and also MAlfoy who was listening. THey couldnt decide who they liked better Ashely or Charity. Also Charity had one green eye and one black eye. (A/n Oooo more love triangle stuff!!!!)  
  
AShely was showing Charity around the scholl and Hermonie walks by like the big bitch she is and Charity says "who is that skank?" and Ahley said that is Hermonie she picked a fight with me the other day and I totally beat her up hahhaa!!!!!! Charity says "THAT BITCH Im gonna kick her ass for fighting wit u!!!" And she got all mad and all the guys who had been following the pair of hott girls around starting goin nuts cuz when she was mad charity s eyes switched colors. And then chairty yells "HEY HERMONIE YOU WHORE" and Hermonie who was screwin ron in front of everyone for money cuz shes a skank was like "What do you want bitch Im getting my freak on!!!!!" Charity says "Ima kill u for wut u did 2 my bud AShley!!!"   
  
So Hermonie stars gettin all up in Charitys face and sayin "U dont know me!!! U dont know me!!" like they do on Jerry and Charitys all like "Yes I do bitch my friend AShely told me about u and I aint gonna take that jivefrom u!!!" and she knocks Hermonie down the stairs adn everyone is like "YES!!!!!" Even Ron was happy to see Hermonie beat down cuz she was nasty and gave him crabs. Then Chairty goes and punches Hermonie in the face a few times and Hermonie is trying to fight back but she wuz no match for Charity. Then Charity sticks out her foot and spikes shoot out her her boots and she stabs Hermonie in the neck. And then she walks away sayin "Dont mess wit me and Ashley again bitch!!!" And every1 decided to go hang out with Ashley and Charity so they went and hung out wit them and listened to Avrils new CD that CHarity and AShley sang backup on.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**  
  
WUZ THAT AWESEOM OR WHAT??????? dude i had sooooooo much fun writin that i totally cant wait for the next chapter so R+R theres some big shocking news in the next chappie!!!! cHARITY has a dark secret and so does Ashley and mebbe we will find otu!!!!! STAY TUNED DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
